


not fair

by sxxdle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxxdle/pseuds/sxxdle
Summary: please read the tags!!! i haven't finished hxh (im on season 3) so im sorry if any details are inaccurate! ill prob fix them when im done
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	not fair

gon was finally getting married. killua never liked the girl. he always thought this was because he felt as though she wasnt good enough for him. he thought he was jealous because he was stealing his bestfriend. then it hit him. he was in love with gon. now he had no purpose in life. killua had been replaced. he couldn't bare to see gon travel the world with someone else. they were supposed to do that together. gon and killua still shared an apartment together. gon didn't want to move in with her until they were married. killua sat himself up in his bed. he looked to his left. gon was sleeping soundly, that night killua had cooked gon his favorite foods and gave him a bunch of his stuff. he wouldn't be needing any of it anymore anyways. he tip toed out of the room into the kitchen where his shoes were. since he grew up as an assassin he knew how to stay quiet. you could hear pin drop. he cracked the front door open. a screech echoed throughout the apartment. killua cringed. he looked back on gon and sighed. he was still asleep. he had laid a suicide note beneath gon's pillow earlier that night when they were preparing to go to sleep. he stepped outside and closed the door. the cool wind blew at him. he shivered. _"i really should have worn something warmer.."_ he thought to himself. he decided to take the stairwell to the roof instead of the elevator because he did not wish to interact woth one of his neighbors. he was not the type to have casual conversations with strangers. the only reason they knew who he was was because they knew gon and gon ALWAYS talked woth them as if they were his bestfriends. killua finally reached the roof. he grabbed onto the iron railing and looked down. _"the city is so quiet at night.."_ he thought to himself. there were sounds of cars honking and people walking coming from down below he sighed and pulled one foot over the railing. then the other. he took a deep breath. killua could barely hang onto the iron railing any longer. the sweat on his palms was building up and making the railing slippery. he let go. _"goodbye gon.."_ he thought to himself. then he felt something gripping his hand. 'killua! what are you doing?" a familar voice rang through his ears. _"gon.. its gon! how did he know i was here?"_ "killua what were you thinking?" it took killua a second to process that gon was crying. guilt hit his gut like a sledgehammer. "i woke up with a really bad feeling. i felt like something terrible was happening. i looked over and saw that you weren't in bed. i got a feeling that you were up here so i ran up as quick as possible." gon pulled killua into a hug. his face was buried his killua's shoulder. he was whimpering and sobbing. "im sorry gon. its just that- now that youre getting married, i felt like you didnt need me anymore..." killua said. saying those words out loud made him realize how selfish he was being. "of course i need you killua! i love you!" gon cried. killua's heart sank. "wait- like as a friend, or-" "i think you know what i mean. dont you thinks its weird that despite being together for that long i never moved in with chiaki?" gon said. "i- i love you too gon. in like a romantic way..." killua said. "im sorry for being so selfish..." he was starting to cry as well. "no! im sorry i wasnt there for you when you needed me! i should have been more honest with my feelings... i was just scared you didnt feel the same way. i knew something was off tonight. youre always really nice to me but tonight you were different. i knew something was wrong but i didnt say anything!" gon cried. "lets go get some rest now!" gon patted killua on the head. "yeah im practically dead at this point. i need to catch some zs." killua said. they returned home as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea in the shower lol


End file.
